The invention relates to a vehicle roof with aperture provided on a fixed roof area that can be closed by a closure panel, which is slidable and/or may also be raised at its rearward edge, wherein an interior roof covering, designed as a fixed interior headliner, is provided along with a slidable interior headliner that covers the underside of the closure panel and which is independently slidable along guides relative to the closure panel.
In the conventional vehicle roofs of this type, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,293,161, a plastic frame is utilized that provides sliding and reception surfaces for the slidable headliner in addition to guide ways and guide channels for the driving device of the closure panel. The underside of the frame partially forms the fixed interior headlining. The zone of the headlining between the outer edges of the frame and the outer boundary edges of the roof is covered with sections of plastic that are fastened with clips to the interior roof panel, on one side, and contact the frame, on the other side. Both the closure panel guiding and driving devices, as well as the bearing and sliding surfaces of the slidable interior headliner, are integrated into the plastic frame in this design of vehicle roof. Because of this feature, difficulties are encountered in matching the height of the slidable interior headliner with that of the fixed interior headlining as well as with the proper functioning of the slidable interior headliner. These difficulties are due to the fact that the frame is placed at a predetermined height, while the guide surface for the slidable interior headliner lacks a separate height adjustment feature. As a result, misalignments may occur which produce an exterior appearance of the headlining that is unattractive, due to conspicuous color differences being exposed between the slidable and fixed headliners, and/or which affect the ease of movement of the slidable headliner.